Chapter 24
Magia Erebea is the 24th chapter of the UQ Holder! manga written and illustrated by Ken Akamatsu. In this chapter, Nagumo reminisces about the Mage who could completely control Magia Erebea just as Touta is rampaging under the effect of the very same Magic. Summary Kaito is surprised to see the mysterious power that Touta is releasing. He quickly backs off after witnessing Touta's enraged explosion, however, he is too late as the blast that the boy unleashes cuts off his arm. While both Kaito and Karin watch in surprise, Nagumo comments on Touta's regenerative ability as the boy begins reabsorbing the blood and regenerating his heart. He continues by revealing that Touta's ability is indeed Magia Erebea as the omnious power and the shape of the crest couldn't be anything else. Karin seems to be aware of this and Nagumo explains to her that it's an ultimate technique to becoming immortal, knowing of two Mages possessing it before, a female Mage and her disciple. While the Magia Erebea of the "Gospel of Darkness" was incomplete, the form of "The Greatest Mage" was full. Nagumo continues by explaining the events from 20 years ago when the Immortal Hunters were chasing the most evil Immortal, the "Mage of the Beginning". However, the monster's power was formidable and Nagumo soon found himself facing a horde of monsters. That was when the Mage possessing the power of Magia Erebea appeared and destroyed the monsters at lightning speed and with the use of thousand different Magic, as described by Nagumo. The boy then approached Nagumo, telling him that a rescue party will soon arrive so he should stay alive till then. His master then told him that they had to continue chasing after the Immortal as he was getting away and the boy followed her and the group of companions. Nagumo watched as they left, expressing the humiliation of having to ask an Immortal to defeat another Immortal. Now in present, Nagumo states that humans and Immortals cannot co-exist so the latter have to be destroyed as they will always cause harm to humanity, especially with Magia Erebea. He proceeds by questioning Touta's identity as the boy chokes Kaito. Nagumo, knowing that there shouldn't be a third Magia Erebea user, tells Karin that he is going to crush Touta and she should help him if she wants to help the humanity. Meanwhile, Touta continues delivering a barrage of attacks, with Kaito even unable to transform into his Werewolf Form. Nagumo attempts to rush to his side, however, he is stopped by Karin who states that she won't let him interfere and if things turn bad, UQ Holder will take responsibility and deal with Touta. At the same time, Kaito is seen smiling, telling Touta to kill him. Just as Touta charges to attack, Kaito closes his eyes, stating that to die in a battle has always been his desire. Chapter Appearances Kaito Karin Yuuki Shion Nagumo Mage of the Beginning Negi Springfield Evangeline A.K. McDowell |Items and Terms = Magia Erebea Immortal Hunters Werewolf Transformation UQ Holder |Locations = New Tokyo Slums Noctis Labyrinthus }} Navigation Category:Chapters